Never say Never
by CrzyWeirdoAwsme101
Summary: Mackenzie needs a new love interest. Mr. Condor wants Sonny to be that new love interest. Drama ensues.
1. Idea

_Yes, I like Mika_

Chapter 1: Cats and dogs, elephants and mouses, opposites attract.

Chad's POV

"Sing it! Sucking too hard on your lollipop. Oh, loves gonna get you down. Sucking too hard on your lollipop. Oh, loves gonna get you down. Say love, say love. Oh, loves gonna get you down."

The words of my favorite Mika song, blasted through the speakers of my silver convertible.

When I heard this song I couldn't help but think of Sonny, I don't now why, okay, maybe I have a small crush on her, I mean she is the only Random I have ever been nice to. And come one who couldn't love that adorable brunette. Whoa, Chad slow down, you don't love her, it is just puppy love, I thought to myself. But when we first meant, it was like a true connection.

I shook out of my noglastic thoughts, and focused on the road. I turned at the 89th exit on the highway and drove down a less busy street, then I pulled into the parking lot of condor studios. I exited my car, grabbing my Mackenzie Falls script on the way out. I grabbed my jacket, threw it over my shoulder and clicked auto lock on set of car keys.

*

I entered the stage everyone was in a slump.

"Why's everyone so down, Portlyn?" I asked her, even though she included was in a slump.

"The producers are thinking of canceling this weeks show, maybe in the rest of the season, if they can't find a new love interest for Mackenzie." Portlyn answered glumly.

"Love interest?" I was curious, wasn't Portlyn my love interest in the show.

"Remember, I went into a coma for the rest of the season?" Portlyn explained, trying to snatch a memory.

"Right, but I thought tons of people auditioned." I declared.

"None of them could act, all crazed fans of CDC." Portlyn responded, she was getting more depressed by the minute.

"Oh."

Sonny's POV

"Sonny please come to Mr. Condor's office." The announcement rang. Ugh. That pissed my off, I wanted to work on my new sketch. Frick Mr. Condor.

I entered Mr. Condor's office, only to see Marshall was there to.

"Hello Ms. Monroe." Mr Condor greeted, a heartily grin plastered on his unshaven face. Huh? Why is Mr. Condor stressed, he only not shaves when he is stressed, or going to kick someone off the show. Oh NO! I can't be off the show!

"Hello, Mr. Condor." My greeting was more hostile and formal, for I predicted myself to be off the show, I couldn't show signs of panic.

"Now, Sonny. We are having some trouble with Mackenzie Falls....." Mr. Condor began to explain.

"Mackenzie Falls? No, no, no Mr. Condor, I am on So Random, not MF." I interrupted.

"Oh, I know, we just need an actress, a new addition to the MF cast." He reasoned.

"Me, on MF!" I exclaimed, so far I was mad, I could never be on a show full of Jerks and snobs.

"We need a new love interest for Mackenzie." He explained.

"LOVE INTEREST!" I yelled.


	2. Kissing, Slapping, and Banning

"I cannot be on Mackenzie Falls!" I yelled in fury.

"Common, Sonny please." Mr. Marshall begged.

"Fine." I grumbled.

* * *

CDC POV

"Chad Dylan Cooper to the office." The PA system announced. Ugh. Can't I rest in tragedy. My show is jeopardy.

I walked in to see Monroe there also.

"Chad! Great news. Sonny volunteered to be your new love interest." Mr. Condor smiled brightly.

I looked over at her face, she looked disgusted and her face was a kaleidoscope of pink and red. "I did not volunteered." She mumbled.

"She is my new love interest." I stated, I sounded depressed, but really I was ecstatic.

"Yes. I. Am." The gorgeous brunette glared at me intensely.

"Okay, every things set. First shooting is tomorrow, at 12 pm. Well, see you then." Mr. Condor, grinned and dismissed us.

* * *

SM POV

I looked at my body, it was covered in the Mackenzie Fall colours. When my cast had heard they officially banned from the prop house. I cannot believe them. Well, actually I can. I mean Mackenzie Falls is our official mortal enemies.

"Come on, random. The shows about to start." I turned to see a blonde, arrogant, boy, AKA Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Fine come on." I walked out the room.

* * *

I reviewed my character, my name was Tori Hills, I came from a rival prep school. Chad and I bump into each other at the annual preparatory tennis tournament, and it is love at first serve, we go on with a forbidden love. Basically, another cheesy story by the all to typical Mackenzie Falls writers.

"And action." The director yelled.

I walked across the course, to grab the ball. "That was out." Tori said.

"It was so in." Mackenzie disagreed.

"Out."

"In."

"Out."

Mackenzie grabbed me and pulled to the side and kissed me. I pulled away and slapped him. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Mackenzie said.

"Yes. I heard about her." I glared at him

"Her?"

"Yes. Your girlfriend, she's in the hospital and your flirting with me?"

"Well, don't tell me you don't like me."

"I never said I didn't like you."

"Then you admit you do love me?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Tori grabbed Mackenzie and kissed him roughly. Sonny gagged internally.


End file.
